Iced
by CyberActors15
Summary: A once selfish desire could be the only hope for the world. There are two choices that lead to possible disaster either the world could burn or the world could be saved only to be conquered later.


Chapter 1: Siblings

**Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog and I am the CyberActors15 representative and I have been tasked by CA15 to give you some info about this story. First of all you must realise that this story is an eight way crossover between Danny Phantom, Rise of the Guardians, Frozen, Avatar the Last Airbender, the Incredibles, Percy Jackson, Young Justice and Marvel (Specifically X-Men). Alright in the Phantom series, Danny's powers are different and more ice based. Also his eyes are naturally green and when he turns into his ghost form he'll have blue eyes. Also with regards to his ghost form… know what you'll figure out in the chapter. In the Rise of the Guardians series Jack Frost never died to become Jack Frost. He was born and raised with white hair… and also the story didn't happen in that series… but he still knows North, Tooth, Bunny and Sandy. Actually scratch that it did happen… ish in a way kinda thing… alright the Rise of the Guardians story kinda happened and might be explained later on in the story if CA15 finds time. In the Frozen series… well pretty much that happened and nothing really important will change there. In the Avatar series this is after the main storyline. In the Percy Jackson series this is after Heroes of Olympus. In the Incredibles, this is after the first movie. In X-men (Marvel) well that's were things get a bit complicated. From the X-Men series this is a mix of different X-men series, from the movies to Wolverine and the X-men to X-Men Evolution and so on and so forth. So the majority of the X-men will be teens. In Young Justice this is after season 1. Also in the Marvel universe this story takes place over 20 years after the Avengers and it doesn't matter that the X-Men are teenagers even though the Avengers are older. Now for the disclaimer, CyberActors15 doesn't own Danny Phantom, Rise of the Guardians, Frozen, Avatar the Last Airbender, Percy Jackson, the Incredibles, Young Justice or X-men or me or any Nickelodeon characters that might appear in this, any Disney characters that might appear in this or any Marvel/DC (Capcom, Warner Brothers) characters that might appear in this but he does own the OCs.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

What is a fate worse than selling your soul to the devil? Reaching your lowest point and having children with him.

Tanya James was an ambitious young woman once upon a time. She was rich and beautiful.

Her beauty was so fair that she caught the eyes of a god. One with great power and a love for mischief. The god was Loki, the brother of Thor.

Loki watched Tanya from a distance after being rejected by her but eventually his luck won when she needed his help.

Tanya's life had turned for the worst. Her parents had been killed; her family had gone bankrupt and everything was falling apart in her life. All of this because she had been cursed with a power she did not understand. She had been cursed with ice.

Loki took this as his moment to strike. He told her that he could fix all the problems in her life if she did something for him.

Tanya agreed to do anything if it meant freeing her from her curse and because of this she sold her body to Loki. She was to produce three heirs for the god of mischief for his own uses later in the future.

Only realising her error after the birth of her first daughter she decided that Loki could not be allowed to have her children and she cast her first daughter away… to another world to live in peace. Her first child was called Elsa. The second child who came a year later than the first was sent away to be protected by nature and protectors of childhood. This child was to be named Jackson. Her last child, who bore more resemblance to his father, was sent away to a family which Tanya believed would protect her final son from Loki. The last son was to be named Daniel.

Tanya hoped that after this she could go back to her family after what she had done but then learned why Loki was the God of Mischief. Her curse remained her family did not return and she was all alone.

Shamed because of what she had done she left and went into hiding hoping Loki would never find her and praying to see her children someday despite their heritage. However she didn't realise that her next meeting with her children wouldn't be under the best circumstances.

~00000~

15 years after the last child was born the eldest child of Tanya and Loki, Elsa, was currently with her adopted sister Anna overlooking the kingdom of Arendelle.

It had been a smooth year since her coronation as queen… if you overlook the little disaster that had taken place during her coronation… but all in all it had been a good year.

The 19 year old Queen had proven herself to be very capable and was the best queen to rule over Arendelle to date. She was very proud of this but the pride she had, was eclipsed by a sense of foreboding.

A short while earlier she found some of her father's journals stating that she wasn't related by blood to the royal family but that she was adopted. She told Anna, wanting to give her the Throne she rightfully deserved but Anna declined saying she believed Elsa should stay on the throne but Elsa feared that someone would find out and believe she stole the throne out of a lust for power.

That wasn't the only thing that had Elsa on edge. She had a feeling that something bad was about to happen. She didn't know what could possible happen but she remained alert. Because of this she had the guards increase their watch and remain alert.

Anna believed that she might just be paranoid but Elsa could feel it. Something bad was going to happen and it was her job as Queen to protect her subjects and kingdom.

Whatever was going to happen, Elsa felt that it would be soon and the moment she awoke today… she realised that it might be sooner than she thought.

Today was an exceptionally hot day. It felt as if the temperature had increased tenfold. Elsa began to worry when her powers didn't help the situation and she began to freak out when she spotted a large flame riding in from the distance.

She could feel life coming from those flames and she could tell instantly the flames were coming for her it would seem now would be a good time to learn to use her powers for battle but first her people needed to be protected.

She sounded a general call and got all her people inside the castle gates and inside the castle itself.

Elsa then pulled into the centre of her power and raised a large wall of ice.

"Anna…" Elsa said to her sister. "If something happens to me then…"

"Don't talk like that Elsa." Anna said. "You're strong and the only person who can protect Arendelle from that."

Elsa then smiled at her sister before she walked away to the edge of the village where the large wall of ice still stood.

She then saw a red light appear at the other side of the ice wall before it burned right through and what Elsa saw made her freeze.

Similarly to how she had snow white hair and icy blue eyes, the boy in front of her had slightly long ash black hair and blazing red eyes. He even had a small amount of facial hair in the form of a small un-neatly shaved beard and sideburns. He wore a long red coat and a black V-neck shirt underneath that exposed his abs. He also wore black pants that had a lot of stark white ash staining them. He also wore black boots. He also had a ruby cutlass strapped to his belt. In total he looked like a bad boy with a serious craze for fire… and Elsa couldn't be more attracted. It was good girl meets bad boy all over again.

"You must be Queen Elsa." He said in an English pirate accent. "I'm Captain Benjamin Inferno, the pirate of the seven flames."

"Don't you mean seven seas?" Elsa asked calmly.

Ben's hands then set ablaze. "I know what I said lass." He said with an evil smirk.

Elsa felt her confidence drop. She could tell by the looks of this guy that he knew how to fight and she had no combat experience in her life. She always tried to hide her powers and never use them and granted when she did use her powers a little over a year ago she had been able to create a castle, life, a new dress and a snowstorm that nearly froze the kingdom but that was all on accident.

Inferno then pulled out his cutlass and pointed it at Elsa.

"What do you want?" She asked trying to hide her fear and uncertainty.

"It's simple really." Inferno said. "I want your kingdom and I want you. My current employer put a hefty price on your head and I aim to collect."

"And who might your employer be?" Elsa asked.

Inferno grinned. "Your father." He said.

Those very words froze Elsa and Ben took his chance and came in with his sword before the blade could touch her, a large blast of snow hit Inferno away.

"You stay away from my daughter."

Inferno got up and stared at his attacker before he smirked. "Another time then." He then vanished in a pillar of flames.

Elsa looked towards the speaker of the voice. She saw a woman who wore a blue cloak and hood. She also wore a white top with a blue crystal design and blue pants. She also wore white shoes.

"Elsa… it's… good to see you again." The woman said as she removed her hood revealing her snow white hair and icy blue eyes.

Elsa was beyond shocked. This woman looked exactly like her.

"Mother?" She asked quietly.

"I've got a lot of explaining to do." Tanya said. "But I don't have a lot of time. We have to get to you brothers."

"Brothers?" Elsa asked. "Are there more like me… like us?"

Tanya smiled. "Yes, your younger brothers." She said. "But as I said earlier we don't have a lot of time. I can explain but I need you to help me and your brothers."

Elsa then nodded and led Tanya into her castle. She cleared the castle of all the guards and made sure no one was close enough to hear. The only person who was there was Anna.

Tanya explained how she was brash and arrogant and how she made a deal with Elsa's father to fix her problems. Tanya did make sure to leave out some parts of the story that she would reveal at a later stage… if the need ever arouse. Lastly Tanya finished with the fact that she needed Elsa's help.

"The boy you fought today was hired by your father to bring you to him." Tanya explained. "There are others going after your brothers and I think they also plan to burn the world down and raise it before your father can use you for his purposes, or perhaps so that your father can build up a new empire from the burnt world. Whatever the true plan is, I need your help to protect my world."

Elsa was silent. This was a lot to take in. Now she understood where she came from and how she got her powers. It saddened her that she was originally born to do evil but perhaps this could be her chance to help bring a little bit of good back to her distorted family and perhaps doing this might help her grow to fully accept her powers. Even after a year of using them openly she still had some lingering fear in the back of her mind of her powers.

"Look if you don't want to do this I'll understand. I was the one who caused this problem and brining you into it would be…" Tanya started but was cut off.

"I'll go with you." Elsa decided. "This is the right thing to do and it might help me bring clarity to my confused help." She then glanced at Anna. "And helping my siblings will help me find recompense for the way I hid away from Anna when we were younger."

"Elsa, if you go who will be left in charge?" Anna asked.

"You." Elsa said simply. "You are the rightful heir to Arendelle."

Anna then nodded. "Okay, but promise me you'll return?" she said.

"I promise." Elsa said.

The two sisters hugged before they broke it off.

"Come Elsa let us go." Tanya said before the placed her hands on the wall. Ice began to swirl around on the wall before it formed a portal. "By the way, what you experience in the next world will be surprising."

"I think I'll be fine." Elsa said.

Tanya only chuckled as Elsa stepped through. Tanya then stepped through and the portal closed.

When Elsa stepped out her jaw dropped.

"Welcome to New York City." Tanya said as Elsa stared at the metropolis.

The next thing they knew a large blast of fire ripped through the Empire State building.

"We're too late." Tanya said. "We have to go help your brother."

~00000~

Above the New York City skyline a teenaged boy soared over the air. He had snow white hair and icy blue eyes. He wore a blue hoodie and brown tattered jeans. He also had a frozen wooden staff in his hands and no shoes on. He was the young and infamous (depending on who you ask) Jack Frost.

Jack flew over the skies as he did the job that was assigned to him at an early age, bringing winter to the world and protecting innocent children.

However recently Jack had been thinking about his life instead of enjoying the freedom of his powers. He recently learned that his parents, the original spirits of nature Winter Summers and Rocky Winds, weren't his parents.

That didn't make sense to Jack, who else could have been his parents if it weren't the two spirits who focused their powers to give the world the four seasons. Jack was even given the job by his mother, Winter Summers to help with bringing winter.

A bird then flew into his face knocking the teen back into focus.

Jack then chuckled. "I should really focus more when I'm out here." He said. "Great now I sound like Bunnymund."

The 17 year old then flew and sat on top of the Empire State building. And looked at the vast city ahead of him and once again his mind began to wonder back to his past. If he wasn't a spirit that was destined to live forever and protect the world like North, Tooth, Sandman, his parents and others then what was he?

He then watched as a black jet flew overhead and began to wonder if he was one of the mutants he constantly heard about. But if that were true that didn't explain why people couldn't see him unless they believed in him. He then wondered if he was a ghost like that ghost boy Danny Phantom in Amity Park but that was also far from the truth as he didn't seem to be ghostly at all and probably had absolutely zero relation to Danny Phantom.

Jack sighed; who knows, perhaps the knowledge of where he came from would just come to him.

An explosion shook the very building he sat on. He looked down and realised that the Empire State Building was on fire.

Now Jack wasn't usually the kind of person to interfere with things like this that clearly involved Superheroes or the Fire Department… but when something like this just spontaneously happened then he knew he had to help.

Also he was right about the building so helping was really one of the only options.

Jack then dived off the building and flew down and as he did he blasted ice into the building hoping that they could douse the flames.

He then proceeded to fly around and get rid of all the flames when he saw his ice was effective. And eventually he was able to completely get rid of the flames and hoped that no one would really may much mind to the now partially frozen Empire State building.

Believing he had done a good job he was about to fly off… until a fireball hit him in the back.

Jack turned and saw a guy with a cocky smirk staring at him.

Jack then flew down to the building that the fire dude stood on. He had black hair that looked like it contained a lot of white ash and burning blue eyes. He wore a red vest over a black burnt under shirt. He also wore stark white pants that were stained with burn marks and he wore spiked boots. He also had, and this was the scary part, grenades and dynamite and other explosive things strapped to his belt.

Jack immediately put two and two together and realised that he was probably the one who blew up the Empire State Building.

"Good to meet you Jack. I was wondering what I had to do to get your attention." The pyromaniac said with a cocky grin.

"Do I know you?" Jack asked.

"Nope." He said popping the p. "But I know you. My employer needed me to fetch you. But before I haul your ass to your father, I might as well introduce myself. I'm Alex Burn but you can call me Explosive."

"Wait did you say my father?" Jack asked.

"Oh yeah, he's a real bad dude and is looking for you and your siblings. Something about using you to help him conquer the world and prove to his brother that he is the best of them all." Explosive said.

"Not going to happen." Jack said as he pointed his staff at Explosive as it started to glow with ice.

He merely took out a bomb from his belt and armed it however before he could use it, it froze over before a large ice block hit into his head.

Both he and Jack turned and saw two women walking up to them. Both of them looked identical to Jack with snow white hair and icy blue eyes.

"Oh great you're here." Explosive said. "I guess we'll have to reschedule this little confrontation."

He then threw down a small grenade and when it exploded her vanished.

"Jack I'm not sure if you recognise me but I'm… your mother." Tanya said. "And this is your sister Elsa."

Elsa then gave a small nervous wave.

"Wait what?" Jack asked.

After a few minutes Tanya had explained to Jack what she had explained to Elsa and ended by asking Jack to join their journey.

Jack didn't even have to think long on it. He accepted the job instantly. Compared to his job as a Guardian this would be more fun. But he only had one question about the job.

"I only have one question." Jack said.

"Ask away." Tanya said.

"If you were once a normal human and I'm your son then why am I invisible and intangible to most people?" Jack asked.

"That's simple, your father was a master of magic and in a way you and your siblings were also given magic powers. Because you believed you were a spirit who could not be seen until you were believed in that magic affected you. Only in realising that, that is not what you are but a hybrid instead will make others see you for the hero you are." Tanya explained.

"Oh makes sense." Jack said.

"So may we go and find our youngest brother now?" Elsa asked.

"Of course my dear." Tanya said before she created another portal.

All three stepped through and found themselves in a small town called Amity Park.

"Now all we need to do is find young Daniel and we will be set." Tanya said.

As if on cue they heard a sonic boom as two blurs flew over their heads at high speeds.

"Found him." Elsa said.

~00000~

The clock moved slowly as all the teens stared in anticipation. It had been a long day and they could not wait for alarm to ring signalling the end of the day.

"And students remember… bla, bla, bla." Mr Lancer said but all the teens tuned him out. They were all too tired to care about anything he said at the current moment.

One of the teens with Raven Black hair and emerald green eyes. He wore a baggy large white t-shirt with a red collar and a red oval on the chest area. He also wore large blue jeans and red Converse All-Stars. He was Danny Fenton, the enigma of Casper High.

Instead of listening to Mr Lancer Danny thought about his life. He knew he was adopted by his parents. He'd known for a while now and his parents didn't know he knew. It was easy for Danny to figure out. One give away was his emerald green eyes and raven black hair. His dad had jet black hair and midnight blue eyes. Danny also found other clues linking to his adoption, like adoption papers for a Daniel James Fenton.

The bell then rung interrupting Mr Lancer and Danny's thoughts while bringing life back into the teens and before Mr Lancer had a chance to dismiss them they had left the room already.

Danny smirked as he walked down the halls with his best friends. The Weekend was finally here giving Danny all the time in the world to goof off and procrastinate on his homework. However those plans changed as soon as a blue wisp of cold air escaped from his lips.

"Sam, Tucker, we gotta reschedule on Nasty Burger. I need to take care of something." He said and they instantly understood.

Danny then ran to the nearest Bathroom and when he was sure that it was empty her raised his hands and let out his famous battle cry.

"I'm Goin Ghost." He yelled.

Twin white rings then appeared on his waist and travelled up and down his body changing his raven black hair snow white and his Neon Green eyes icy blue. His baggy clothes changed into a form fitting black armour that allowed flexibility and also showed his muscles. He also wore blue gloves and a blue belt both of which matched his icy blue eyes. He had a white DP symbol on his chest; white boots a white collar and a white cape to match his hair.

He then shot into the air but was immediately met with a blast of fire to the stomach.

"Let me guess the Rock Diva herself has decided to grace me with her presence." Danny said.

"That's right Dip-stick." Ember said. "I was bored and decided to take a job to hunt you down."

"Hunt me down? I think you've been spending too much time with Skulker." Danny said with a roll of his eyes.

"We broke up but I have another reason. I don't want to stick your pelt on my wall but I do want to hand you over to your father. Seeing his son again would probably fill him with so much happiness." Ember said.

"So you know I'm adopted." Danny said as he remembered that Jack Fenton already knew that Fenton was Phantom. "I'm guessing my Dad isn't the best of people if he sent you to kidnap me."

"Or he knew you had a crush on me and would blindly follow me to him." Ember remarked.

"Hey last time I checked u had the crush on me." Phantom said as his hands began to glow with blue ecto energy.

Danny and Ember had a complicated relationship as they were rivals and friends and they were also allies and enemies. They also constantly flirted with each other and once shared a kiss but they never really moved past the stage they were at now. And honestly they didn't know what stage they were at.

"So Ember we can do this the easy way where upon you tell me who my father is and why he sent you to capture me and then we can go and have Nasty Burger or something." Phantom said. "Or I could pull out the Fenton Thermos and see where it goes from there."

Ember only smirked. "Sorry baby-pop but I can't do either of those things." Ember said. "But who knows maybe if I'm feeling confident enough I might tell you."

Ember then rocketed off at the speed of sound.

Phantom then rolled his eyes and flew off after her and shattered the Sound Barrier so that he could catch up.

The two then began to battle as they raced along the skies. Ember used her guitar to send powerful attacks towards Phantom while he avoided and attacked back.

Their attacks clashed and with each passing attack became more elemental than before. Eventually their attacks turned into fire vs ice and because of that the temperatures around them fluctuated as their abilities surged towards each other.

As it would seem there was going to be no official winner… at least until more ice from another source attacked Ember from behind.

Danny and Ember then noticed three others and Danny was quick to notice that they all had snow white hair and icy blue eyes.

Ember also noticed and cursed under her breath.

"Another time then baby-pop. Maybe then we can go to Nasty Burger afterwards." Ember said with a smirk before her flaming hair wrapped around her and teleported her away.

Danny then cautiously landed by the three who had helped him.

"Uh thanks for your help." Danny said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"No problem Daniel." Tanya said. "But allow me to introduce myself. I am Tanya James… your birth mother."

Danny let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He figured that much and her facial structure was exactly identical to his as were the two teens. They all looked exactly like Danny did, just two were female and the other was older. But also one look at Danny told them that he was stronger and fit.

"And these two are your older sister and brother." Tanya said. "This is Elsa and Jack."

"Uh hi." Danny said nervously with a wave of his hand. It was funny how one minute he was a confident hero and then the next he was a nervous teen meeting his family for the first time.

"Hi." Jack and Elsa replied nervously. It seemed they also had the same problem.

After a few minutes Tanya retold her tale about how she came to be here and how she needed Danny's help. She also explained that she knew Danny's secret and that it was safe to reveal himself.

Danny was probably the fastest to say yes after Tanya asked.

He told her that he wanted to take whatever chance he had to learn about his real family and he also could never turn his back on the world when it needed him. That was the awesomeness of his hero complex.

"Good. Now that I have you three back together we can prepare for whatever might happen next." Tanya said. "Our enemies will never see us coming."

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Shadow: And there was the first chapter.**

**Dani: Okay this seems interesting. I just gotta ask however, what was up with the fact that Danny got a big fighting sequence while Elsa and Jack got nothing?**

**Shadow: CA15 used that as a way of explaining. You see because of Elsa's fear earlier on in her life she never really learnt how to control her powers nor use them in combat and so she used her powers significantly less. Jack learnt how to use his powers and can at least shoot some ice blasts to fight but that's effectively all he can do… plus create snow so all he did was put out a burning Empire State Building which is quite a lot when you think about it. Now with regards to Danny he had all the formal training and is a superhero. He learnt how to control his ice powers in the span of a day and then by that standard he has more control over his powers. Sure he never built a palace out of ice like Elsa did but she never saved an entire city from an overgrown vine… nor did she actually have any formal training in her powers.**

**Dani: Makes sense.**

**?**

**Dani: Uh Shadow I think we're missing someone.**

**Shadow: Oh bloody hell, CA15 doesn't have a representative for all of Disney yet nor does he have a representative for Guardians of the Galaxy. Okay I think I have a solution. Marvel comics was mentioned in this chapter so I can bring in the Marvel representative. *disappears*. *Reappears* Spidey end this chapter please.**

**Spider-man: Uh okay. What will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite, follow and use your Spidey Sense to find out.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

The three pyrokinetic teens kneeled in front of their master as he sat in his throne and stared at them. Their master wore Green and gold armour and a golden helmet that had large horns sticking out.

"You did well." Loki said as he stood up. "You made my beloved ex-wife believe that she is safe with our children but instead she had brought all my children together. This makes my job easier. Now it will be rather simple to take them."

He looked out of a window and stared upon the frozen waist land that he was confined to for the time being.

"Find Amora and tell her to begin making preparations." Loki said. "The Earth will be mine.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Spidey: Oh my god.**

**Dani: This isn't good.**

**Shadow: Somebody get me a mother f**king table to flip.**


End file.
